Aozora
by kagurra amaya
Summary: Sejak dulu Sasuke begitu menyukai langit biru. Langit biru milik dia yang telah mencuri hatinya. Kau tahu kenapa dia menyukainya? Karena langit biru itu tetap bersinar walau tanpa cahaya. one sided SasuNaru. shounen-ai. R&R please. no flame


**Disclaimer : Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, Typo bertebaran, OOC, Ejaan yang tidak sempurna dan kekurangan lain.**

**" . ".." . "**

**Aozora**

**" . ". " . "**

Langit yang tadinya biru kiri telah berubah kemerahan. Membuktikan bahwa sang raja siang akan kembali ke peraduaan-nya dengan cahaya emas sebagai pengiring.

Hari sudah beranjak sore tetapi dirimu masih berada di dalam sebuah angkutan kota yang cukup ramai. Bukan di kamar dengan nuansa biru langit yang begitu engkau sukai ataupun mobil mewahmu.

Kau terus duduk dengan tenang, melihat ke arah kananmu menghiraukan tatapan memuja dari seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang panjang yang ada di sebelahmu. Karena bagimu dialah yang paling cantik, pemuda bersurai pirang cerah dengan sepasang netra sewarna langit musim panas.

Netra yang begitu engkau puja hingga membuatmu mengecat dinding kamarmu dengan warna mencolok itu, membuat anggota keluargamu yang terkenal minim ekspresi meninggalkan ekspresi yang jauh dari kata Uchiha. Netra indah yang engkau kagumi walau tanpa cahaya.

Kau terus memerhatikan-nya, mengingat kembali awal pertemuan kalian. Saat itu adalah awal liburan musim panas, kau memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah teman baik-mu. Kyuubi namanya, seorang pemuda seumuran-mu bersuarai merah ke-orange-an dan bermata merah dengan pupil vertikal.

Di sana kau melihatnya, sosok cantik bersurai pirang dan bermata biru. Berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum lebar yang begitu menawan. Dan entah kenapa jantungmu berdetak begitu kencang dan kau juga merasakan panas di wajahmu.

"_Okaeri_." ucap temanmu yang memiliki surai merah. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat arogan kini melembut dengan seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"_Tadaima_!" ucapnya riang.

Kau lihat temanmu memeng tangan berkulit tan itu, menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan kau mengikuti mereka.

Kau menghentikan langkahmu begitu mereka menghentikan langkah. Sosok yang membuatmu berdebar kini berbalik dan melihatmu. Kau dapat melihatnya dan itu membuatmu bingung. Netra birunya mengarah kepadamu tapi seolah kau tidak ada di hadapannya, seolah dia tidak melihatmu.

"_Nii-chan_? Kau membawa teman?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa tidak mengenalkan-nya padaku?" kembali pemuda itu bertanya dan kembali engkau berdebar. Sebelah alis-mu terangkat begitu mendengar pertanyaannya. Bukankah sejak tadi dirimu berdiri di samping Kyuubi, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak melihatmu.

Mungkinkah?

"Aku baru akan memberitahumu tapi kau sudah berbalik duluan," sanggah Kyuubi.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, kau siapa?" kau melihatnya mengulurkan tangan pada ruang kosong, tangan itu seolah terarah untukmu tapi juga tidak terarah untukmu.

Kau melihat pada Kyuubi dan pemuda itu mengangguk. Kemudian kau meraih uluran tangan itu, menangkap tangan berkulit tan yang begitu lembut. Sekali lagi jantungmu berdebar dengan kencang.

"Uchiha Sasuke." ucapmu dengan singkat.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Uchiha-san." ucapnya dengan senyum merekah indah, dan kembali kau merasakan panas di wajahmu begitu melihat senyum-nya yang menawan.

Dan setelahnya, kalian bertemu beberapa kali secara 'kebetulan'. Kau merasakan kendaraan yang tau tumpangi telah berhenti dan kau merasa sudah cukup mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertama kalian. Mengalihkan pandanganmu dan kau melihat dia turun perlahan dari angkutan umum dengan panduan tongkat panjang yang selalu dia bawa.

Kau ingin membantunya, tapi kau adalah sosok yang berdiri dalam bayang-bayang dirinya. Kau selalu berusaha untuk menjaganya, mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi. Padahal kau tahu dia hanya pergi ke sekolah khusus sejauh lima kilometer dari rumahnya dan kadang juga ke taman yang juga tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi aku ingin dia tetap aman, kau ingin dia tetap baik-baik saja ketika di luar rumah. Dan bersukurlah dirimu, kau mendapat jadwal kuliah pagi sementara malaikatmu masuk sekolah pada siang hari.

Kau melihatnya berjalan menuju sebuah rumah minimalis berwarna putih gading. Kau juga dapat melihat, di depan gerbang rumah itu berdiri seorang wanita bersurai merah yang sepertinya memang menunggu kepulangan anak bungsunya.

Kau tersenyum begitu melihat dia masuk ke dalam rumah bersama ibunya. Kau berbalik dan pulang kau melihatnya telah menghilang di balik pintu karena itu berarti rutinitas-nya hari ini telah berakhir.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kau ingat kembali kenapa kau mengikutinya. Saat itu kau baru pulang dari bermain bersama temanmu dan kau melihat dirinya berjalan di trotoar samping taman. Kau melihatnya begitu menawan dengan sinar keemasan menerpa wajahnya, iris biru bagai langitnya berbinar indah. Dan tanpa kau sadari kau terus mengikutinya hingga dia memasuki rumahnya. Dan hal itu terus kau ulangi hingga saat ini, karena kau tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menyapanya ataupun menatap langit biru tanpa cahaya itu.

.

.

.

Kau mengikutinya kembali hari ini - tahun ketiga kau mengikutinya. Kau melihatnya berbincang dengan seorang wanita bersurai _indigo _dengan mata _lavender_. Dan kau merasa sesak di dadamu melihat mereka tertawa bersama. Ingin rasanya kau menarik dan menyingkirkan wanita itu dari sisi pemilik langitnya.

Dari obrolan kalian ketika kau bertemu dengannya seminggu lalu, kau mengetahui sesuatu. Nama gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, dia dan gadis itu bertemu dua minggu lalu di taman ini.

Kau tersentak kecil begitu mendengar dering ponselmu. Mengambil benda kotak itu dari saku jas hitammu. Tanpa melihat nama si penelpon kau mengangkat panggilan itu, mendekatkan alat komunikasi itu ke telingamu.

Menghela napas begitu kau mendengar seseorang di seberang sana menyuruhmu untuk kembali ke kantor. Menutup sambungan telepon dan kembali memasukkan ponselmu ke dalam saku jas. Kau melangkahkan kaki jenjangmu menjauhi area taman menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di luar taman.

Melihatnya dari kaca mobilmu sebelum kau mengakhiri kegiatan rutinmu dan kembali bekerja di salah satu perusahaan cabang milik keluargamu.

.

.

.

Hari ini kau tidak bekerja, jadi kau putuskan untuk mengunjung teman baikmu Kyuubi, tentu saja itu hanya sebuah alibi. Karena yang sesungguhnya kau ingin bertemu dirinya, langitmu.

Dan benar saja, kau bertemu dengan dia juga Kyuubi yang duduk di samping dirinya. Pemilik iris langit yang begitu engkau sukai bercerita banyak hal. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia bisa melihat, karena salah seorang saudaranya menderita penyakit serius yang tidak lagi dapat di tolong. Menma nama orang itu, sebelum meninggal dia mewariskan sepasang mata-nya untuk Naruto. Dan pemuda pirang itu akan menjalani operasi tidak lama lagi.

Kau begitu senang mendengarnya, akhirnya dia dapat melihat dunia. Dunianya akan di penuhi cahaya. Dan dia akan dapat melihatmu.

Kebahagiaan itu hanya kau rasakan sementara, karena setelahnya kau mendengar bahwa dia telah menjalin hubungan dengan si gadis Hyuuga. Kau merasa marah dan cemburu, tapi siapa dirimu baginya. Kau hanyalah orang yang di anggap kakak baginya.

Kau berfikir, apa yang akan kau lakukan kini? Merebut pemilik langitmu dari gadis yang juga tulus mencintai pemuda pirang itu? Meskipun kau terkenal dingin dan arogan tapi kau tidaklah seburuk itu hingga memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai karena cintamu yang bahkan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau juga tidak mungkin menyatakan cinta pada seorang pemuda sama sepertimu. Dan kau juga tidak ingin mengecewakan keluargamu karena mencintai seorang pemuda.

Kau sadar ini bukanlah karangan fiksi dimana jika kau memperjuangkannya kau pasti akan mendapatkannya dan kemudian hidup bahagia bersamanya. Ini adalah dunia nyata dimana perasaanmu adalah salah. Jadi yang kau lakukan begitu dia bercerita hanyalah tersenyum tipis, menyembunyikan luka menganga yang terus bertambah parah.

.

.

.

Kau melihat dirinya duduk di ranjang rumah sakit dengan kedua mata tertutup perban putih. Di sekitarmu kau dapat melihat ayah dan ibunya memerhatikan dengan gugup, begitu pua Kyuubi dan seorang gadis bermata _lavender. _Secara perlahan dokter membuka perban itu hingga menunjukkan kelopak _tan_-nya yang tertutup rapat.

Dan kau melihatnya, langit itu. Langit identik dengan langit yang dia miliki dulu. Langit yang indah, tapi kau merasa langit-nya yang dulu lebih indah.

Kau melihat dia pandangannya pada kalian semua dan dia tersenyum lebar. Mereka memeluknya dengan hati berbunga, tapi tidak dengan dirimu. Kau memilih melihat semuanya dengan malammu.

.

.

.

Kau tidak tahu kenapa kau berada di sini, di sebuah taman yang telah di sulap menjadi tempat pesta. Dan kau melihat dirinya berdiri dia altar pernikahan dengan setelan _tuxedo _putih, begitu kontras dengan warna matanya.

Kau meremas mengepalkan tanganmu kuat menahan nyeri di ulu hatimu begitu mendengar dia mengucapkan ikrar bersama kekasihnya. Ingin rasanya kau berteriak keberatan dan berkata bahwa kau mencintainya jauh lebih lama dari cinta gadis itu. Tapi tidak, kau tidak ingin menghancurkan hari bahagianya.

Dan kau memutuskan satu hal ketika melihat binar bahagia di mata birunya. Kau akan berhenti. Kau akan berhenti menjadi bayang-banyangnya. Kau akan berhenti mengawasi dan menjaganya dari jauh karena kali ini telah ada sosok lain berdiri di samping dirinya.

Kau berjalan kearahnya, memberi selamat dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirmu. Kau ingin menunjukkan bahwa kau bahagia melihat dia bahagia, atau mungkin karena kau sedang meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau bahagia meskipun dia tidak bersamamu.

Dan setelah hari itu, kau benar-benar menghilang. Pergi ke tempat jauh dimana kau bisa dengan leluasa memerhatikan langit.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

Ini adalah fic dengan waktu pengerjaan paling cepat di banding fic ame yang lain dan juga ini one-shoot pertama ame, yeyyy. Ame harap dapat di pahami dan tidak terlalu GaJe. Semoga.

Ne minna-san **review please!**


End file.
